Love? A Sontails fanfic
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Sonic likes Tails. Tails likes Sonic. They have to confess their love for each other soon.
1. Chapter 1

Sontails fanfic

Sonic loves a two tailed fox. Luckily there is only 1 fox on this planet that fit that position. You may know who it is, but if you don't you may after this.

Tails was ready for Sonic to see what he had in planned. He had been working on some sleeping gas to show to Sonic. Tails also had a walkki talkki on him in case it didn't work and he needed some support. Tails' fragile house was collapsed thanks to some teenagers and some firecrakers."Owe man. I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he sees me."

Sonic was in his plain white bed waiting.  
"Where is he? I miss him so much. He is such a good friend. I would love to-"Ring Ring  
Sonic was cut of by the door bell. Sonic sped down his brown stairs and opened his white door. "Yes." Sonic was disappointed because it was just the mailman."I have a package for a Sonic the hedgehog. Please sign here." Sonic signed the PDA and the mailman gave him the package. Sonic closed the door and placed the package on the wood table next to the pantry. "Crap. I really hoped it was-" A giggle came from the package. Sonic grabbed his pocket knife and opened the box."Surprise!"said the two tailed fox. Sonic was stunned. "Are you insane tails? Do you need food or water?" Sonic asked concernly. "No, I'm fine." Said tails as he jumped out of the box. "So what's up sonic?"  
"Do... You... Wanna Go... To the park?" Sonic wanted to say a date but he just couldn't do it. He thought he was so pathetic." Sure Sonic. I guess."Tails was hoping for sonic to say a date to a restaurant. Tails was also in love with Sonic, but he will tell him just not now. He doesn't want to pressure him.  
. . .

Tails and Sonic were at the park.  
"Hey Tails. There's an ice cream truck. Do you want some?" "Yes I'm starving. I want vanilla please." "Sure." Sonic left to get the ice cream and tails took out the walkie-talkie "How's that Faker doing?" "Shut up Shadow I don't know if I wanna tell Sonic I love him yet." "Just do it wimp or else he will start going for Amy." "My Sonic would never do that. You know for someone who hates Sonic you seem pretty interested into him since I love him." "Shut up Tails." Sonic came back with the ice cream and handed Tails his."S'up little buddy. Anything new?" "No not right now. But i'm thinking of-" "Of what Tails?" Sonic was anxious to know what Tails was going to say."Dating." "Ow." Inside Sonic was happy yet disappointed on how or who Tails wants to date (hopefully gay and Sonic). *Shadow chuckled* "What was that sound?" Sonic thought he herd a quiet laughter. Sonic hoped that Tails wasn't having someone eaves dropping on there so-called "date".Tails was getting scared that Sonic will find out he was talking to Shadow for some support. "I didn't hear anything, Sonic." Tails shimmied a little bit trying to hide the walkki talkki, but it fell out of his pocket. Crap Tails said to himself." What is that, Tails?" Sonic grabbed the walkki talkki. "Who is this?" Asked Sonic to Tails and Shadow."Hello there Faker." "Shadow. Tails why are you talking to Shadow. I know we're not together or anything.(though I want to.) I just wanna know why are you talking to him?" Tails was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say or how to say it."Ugh." Tails suddenly remembered that while he was in the box that he had brought some sleeping gas. Tails reaviled and opened the sleeping gas and Sonic fell asleep. Tails brought Sonic to his bed(a.k.a. Sonic's bed)and lay Sonic in there. Tails looked at the handsome hedgehog and decided to lay there with him. Tails forgot to tell Sonic about the incident. Tails got in bed with him and put his arms around Sonic. " I love you Sonic. Soon you will know that." Sonic started to move and Tails flinched at Sonic's movement. Sonic put his arms around Tails and said"I love you Tails. I just wish I could tell you I do." Tails was happy and relieved that Sonic felt this way. "Good night my hero."

Sonic was the first wake up at 1 o'clock a.m. Sonic saw Tails close to his chest. After spending some time enjoying the embrace he tried to get free and it worked. He got out of bed and ask "How did I get here and what happened?" Sonic decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. Tails woke up hearing a commercial, so he went downstairs to see his soon to be lover awake. Tails sat next to Sonic and Sonic noticed. "Hey Tails. "Why did you bring me home and lay in my bed with me?" (I liked it a lot and it was romantic but why) Tails nestled close to Sonic and said "Because I was scared." "Why were you scared?" Sonic wanted to get even closer, but he was afraid that he would scare him put his arms around Sonic and started to cry."I was scared to tell you I love you, Sonic." Tails barried his face into Sonic's chest. Sonic put his arms around Tails and started petting him softly and whispered" You don't have to be scared or alone anymore because I'm here for you and I will love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sonic." "Yeah, Tails" "My house collapsed thanks to some teenagers." "What? Tails who are the little shits that ruined your house? I swear when I get my hands on them they won't know a house from a duck. That's how hard I'll punish them." Tails was scared and thankful that Sonic cared so much for him. Tails and Sonic have been with each other for a night. "Sonic, did you really mean it when you said you love me?" "Yes." Tails jumps up and down with joy and kissed Sonic on the lips for some time. "Wow. I didn't know you felt that way Tails." Sonic blushes "I DO Sonic. I just hope you don't like Amy because their has been some fanfictions of Sonamy. Hey, what should we call us?" " How about Sontails?" "But I want my name first. Although then we would have Tonic. No let's go with Sontails." "Hey Tails, do you wanna go to the park while I try not to kill everyone in your neighborhood?" "But isn't it suppose to rain?" "Maybe we'll be lucky." Sonic drags Tails to the park in the rain and sit on a bench free of the rain. Sonic notices Tails as he shivers. Sonic hugs Tails hoping that will let him be warm. The sky was clearing up and the rain smoothed out. The sun was close to setting and Sonic noticed. Sonic decided to pull Tails in for a kiss. "Tails." "Yes Sonic." "Did I tell you how beautiful your Cristal blue eyes are?" Tails giggled."No,why?" Sonic kissed Tails as the sun begin to set. They kissed until the sun set ended. Sonic took Tails home and they didn't know who was in charge of dinner though. "Sonic, if you want I could cook." "No way Tails, but the only thing I know how to make is a chilli dog, cereal and toast." "How about you go upstairs and relax and I'll go and get you when I'm done." "Ok Tails." Sonic went upstairs thinking that fight was unwinnable, because of how little knowledge of food making he had compared to Tails. . . . . . . . "Sonic, come down here, foods ready." Sonic sped downstairs to the table while Tails was putting the food on the table. "Ummm, what's this Tails?" Sonic said sheepishly (kind of a happy yet sad voice or when you put on a fake smile because you got clothing for Christmas again.) "Well it's lasagna 5 cheese delight with 6 layers of cheese and noodles." Tails said happily. Sonic recalls seeing this before but only when he didn't stay home to cook some T.V. dinner or cereal. "Yay." Sonic said sheepishly while saying in his head "I hope it's good." and with that Sonic took a small bite and said "Tails, I-i-i... I love it." Sonic took a so big a bite it nearly fell of his fork. "Good I'm glad you like it. Tails sat down and started eating. They ate in silence, well Tails ate in silence while Sonic complemented Tails in between bites. Later, Tails sat next to Sonic as they ordered a romcom on t.v. Tails fell asleep on Sonic's lap, Sonic noticed this and started to pet his hair. Soon Sonic fell asleep and Tails awoke in the morning thinking about what to make for breakfast when he decided to make the BEST THING EVER. Sonic awoke to the best smell his little nose could ever smell. "Hey, Tails, are you making pancakes?" "Why yes I am Sonic, I don't suppose you'd want any, do you?" "Just a little bit." "No way if you want pancakes Sonic, than you can make you own, Bitch." Sonic was surprised at the way tails responded. Maybe he snapped. "Just kidding, Sonic gosh. Their right there." "Um, thanks." Until next chapter. 


End file.
